The prior art sets forth a number of clamp assemblies for use in joining together elongate members such as, for example, standard pipe sections as well as commercially available lengths of wood beams. Further, the prior art discloses other clamp members for use in constructing frameworks from sections of both round and square metal tubes.
The clamp assemblies of the prior art sometime require drilling through the clamp assemblies and through the underlying elongate member for accommodating a through bolt by which the framework is bolted together. Some of the prior art clamp assemblies are used in fabricating a temporary framework for workmen which readily can be erected and then quickly disassembled when the job has been completed. Consequently, little attention is given to the protruding parts of the clamp assembly that can cause injuries, especially to children playing on the framework.
The present invention overcomes many of the above drawbacks and provides a clamp assembly that safely secures elongate members together without the necessity of drilling bolt holes and the like through the elongate member; which has no protruding parts to injure children playing thereon; which is simple and inexpensive to fabricate, which can be reused for erecting various subsequent structures; and, which utilizes two identical bolted together parts connected in a manner that avoids the necessity of drilling bolt holes through the elongate members.